Corrupting Agents
by Sundial Time
Summary: A mysterious liquid is unleashed on the female Overwatch cast. Rated M for being just a mass of lemons. Cross posted from Ao3. I can't write a summary to save my life.


Tracer considered herself a strong fighter and had confidence in her ability to get in and out of danger in the blink of an eye. It was, after all, why she had been hired for Overwatch in the first place. Her chronal accelerator had taken a while to get used to but when enemies every bit as strong as her showed up she came to rely on it quickly. Reaper and her were currently engaged in her favorite battlefield pastime: being enough of a nuisance that they couldn't accomplish anything. Blinking away from a blast of Reaper's hellfire shotguns and returning fire with her own pistols, ducking under the next blast as she reloaded, and unloading another clip as he took aim again; it made her almost giddy to duel such a powerful foe, knowing that any mistake could be her last. As she threw herself backwards to reload yet again, the sharp retort of a rifle nearly heralded that mistake. Her sudden movement to reload had saved her from getting gutted, but the bullet instead sliced through the core of her accelerator. Muscle memory from years of fighting finished her reload and she fired wildly in Widowmaker's direction as she darted into a nearby noodle shop. Pushing fears of being cast back into a timeless void away, she continued to run from cover to cover. Reaper would likely continue on towards the payload, but Widowmaker would almost certainly be following her. A few moments later another rifle shot confirmed that thought. Tracer knew she could outrun Widowmaker for a time, but she was going to tire faster than the inhuman assassin and needed to check the condition of her accelerator. She led Widowmaker on a winding path, leading closer to a escape route she had spotted earlier. Firing off a few shots to force the sniper down and then leaping into another alleyway to temporarily block Widowmaker's sight, Tracer lifted the manhole cover and dropped down.

Even if Widowmaker did figure out where she went, Tracer had still bought herself enough time to relax for a moment. Tracer slid her pistols back into their holsters and took stock of the damaged accelerator before heading down the ladder. Winston had spent a good deal of time attempting to explain exactly how the device worked and how to fix it, but it was so far beyond her she never got to grips with it. Thankfully, there was still a faint light from the core, meaning that it was still functioning on some level and would keep her in this time stream. Lena let out an exuberant sigh of relief and patted it affectionately. She listened for a moment to make sure that Widowmaker wasn't approaching the manhole. Hearing nothing, Lena climbed down into the drainage complex and started moving vaguely towards where Winston and the rest of Overwatch were currently based. As she rounded the first corner there was a pool of water than she would have to walk through. Given her job, Lena barely even made note of it as she passed. If she had paid attention she might have noticed that the liquid was far more viscous that water, and seemed to coil up when she first stepped in it. Blissfully unaware that anything was amiss, Lena took another step forward. As her foot landed in the water, there was a sudden explosion of movement.

Lena let out a small shout as her foot was pulled out from under her, sending her sprawled onto her back. Before she could react, the liquid aggressively forced its way into any openings in her clothes. She could feel the cold liquid moving rapidly against her skin. Lena had barely a moment to think before the first of the liquid began to tunnel into her pussy. Her lips were stretched as it started in and a sudden flash of heat shot through her. She got through the first syllable of a protest before the entire pool of liquid began to force itself into her. As if spurred on it pushed her open wide and obliterated her hymen. The rest of her protest was buried in a scream that was half ecstasy and half pain. One hand flew to cover her mouth while the other futilely tried to cover her vagina. Her hand had no effect on the river that continued in. Within moments it had reached to her cervix and filled her to the brim. Lena tried to stand but every movement only sent ripples through the liquid and tore a moan from her throat. With no deeper to go, the liquid began to stretch her. At first it was slight, but in short order it was beyond what Lena's virgin pussy could handle, and there was still liquid left over. Lena had never been filled to near this degree and could only comprehend pain and pleasure. She was moaning loudly and unguardedly. Her hands were clenched on the ground and pressed against her thighs. She was stretched to the absolute edge of her endurance with the last of the liquid. There was a pause, just enough for Lena to come down slightly. Her hair was disheveled and her pupils were dilated widely. She looked over herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. If not for the pillar that was lodged in her vagina, there was no sign of her violation. Her clothes hadn't even gotten wet. She tore off her pants and saw her pussy stretched to near grotesqueness. She prodded the liquid slightly, and had to bite back a moan as the movement was amplified up and down her walls. Biting her tongue, she forced herself not to buck her hips into the motion.

As much as Lena might deny it, she was really really wet and her primal urges were demanding she let herself go. Her pride held her back for only a matter of seconds before she pressed her hand into the liquid again. As before, the motion was amplified and she was sent to the moon. "Oh fuck," she moaned and pressed her hand deeper into herself. She fell onto her back and her arm fell limply to her side as she surrendered herself to the pleasure. The liquid expanded in sections and stretched her even further while flowing out of others, only to flow back at an even greater speed. Admittedly she had only ever masturbated before, but this was far beyond anything Tracer had experienced. Her shame had completely vanished as she moaned like a whore through every second of it. 'Yes… yes.. yes, yes," Lena shouted as she felt herself right on the edge of orgasm. She began to scream before quickly fading off. At the peak of her arousal the liquid had stopped dead. "Ya can't stop," Lena said, prodding the liquid. When that elicited no reaction, she started running her fingertips over her folds, as she normally would to masturbate. She was so close it would have to do. She began to panic as the liquid formed a film over the entire area and somehow stopped her fingers from providing any relief. She forced her hand into herself without hesitation, desperate to finish herself. Her hand fit easily in her vagina due to the liquid already holding her lips wide open. She pumped in and out a few times before giving up on that tactic as well. She briefly considered taking her top off to try her breasts, but she was already coming down. Still painfully aroused and painfully stretched, Lena attempted to stand and shakily walked a few steps. With each step the liquid pulsed, forcing a gasp from her lips and keeping her from gaining any speed. Lena nearly screamed in frustration. The liquid prodded, undulated, and ground against her, carefully keeping her on the very edge of relief.

Widowmaker had few pleasures left to her, but she counted the chase chief among them. That was why she left the wounded Tracer a few minutes to run, to hide, perhaps to come up with a plan. An animal backed into a corner fights back that much harder after all. Deciding that enough time had passed, Amelie entered the storm drain and began to follow her prey again. She paused by the first corner to listen for any sounds that could precede an ambush. The buzz of Tracer's accelerator might have been inaudible to most, but Widowmaker was not most. The buzz was present, but a short distance ahead. The more obvious sound was Tracer's repeated gasps. Confused, Widowmaker moved forward to the next corner. With the gasps turning to stifled moans, Widowmaker continued forward, expecting an elaborate trap at every step. Rounding the final corner, Widowmaker found herself face to face with Tracer.

Tracer didn't know what she could've done to deserve this fate when Widowmaker stepped from around the corner. Not only was she getting fucked by some weird liquid to the point of barely being able to walk, but now she was going to have to fight while in this condition. Lena tried to leap behind the wall, but immediately regretted that decision. The shockwave of movement sent Lena tumbling to the ground, clutching her breasts and moaning loudly. Widowmaker looked down at her, bewilderment with a hint of anger openly written across her normally reserved features. "Get up," Widowmaker demanded, "Or I'll kill you where you lie." "I… please…" Lena tried to respond, but each pump of the liquid stopped her. Widowmaker stepped forward until she was nearly on top of the smaller brit. She grabbed Lena's jacket collar and roughly hauled her to her feet, pressing Widow's Kiss to Lena's chest. "I don't know what your objective is, but." Lena felt the pressure in her crotch diminish as a portion of the liquid flowed out of her vagina. "It won't save you," Widowmaker finished a second before the mass of liquid shot into her own crotch.

Neither woman had time to react before the liquid sent both of them to the floor, ending with Widowmaker falling on Tracer. The liquid quickly grew larger to fill both of its victims equally. In seconds Amelie had her eyes closed and was curving her back sensuously as she was fucked. Being effectively pinned to the ground, Tracer had much less range of motion but was using all the range she had to grind against the assassin. Their pussies were stretched in tandem as the liquid grew in size. It pushed to the back of their cervixes and pressed against the barrier only adding to the heady mix of pain and pleasure the two were experiencing. Naturally sexual, Amelie rolled her hips harder into Tracer's crotch, loving every second of her violation. Seeing Lena beneath her with her eyes unfocused and small gasps leaving her mouth with each pass, Amelie had a sudden need to lay claim to her. Amelie grabbed Lena's hair and tugged her head forward into a possessive kiss. The pressure on each of their cervix finally reached a point that the liquid rushed into their respective wombs, giving them a moment of respite from the intense violation. Amelie pounced on the recovering Lena and removed what remained of her clothes, before stripping herself. Far too strung out to resist, Lena weakly humped against the leg Widowmaker used to hold her down. Widowmaker surveyed her prey. The unfocused eyes and massive pupils, the sleek body glistening with sweat, the arousal dripping from her now unoccupied pussy: it all painted a beautiful picture for the assassin to view. It was almost enough for Widowmaker to forgive Lena for passing this thing onto her. Unfortunately for Lena, it wasn't enough. Widowmaker quickly tied Lena's hands with her grappling hook and embedded the hook in the floor. With Lena sufficiently bound, Widowmaker only had to wait a moment.

There was no warning as the liquid finished with their wombs and refilled the two women. Tracer screamed as she was spread widely once again, though there was very little pain remaining in the distension. For the first time since the beginning of her ordeal, the liquid wasn't holding anything back with the cocky brit. Her pussy was so sensitive and aroused by that point that she orgasmed within seconds. Her vision went white and she let out an elongated string of expletives that echoed through the tunnel. Wave after wave of orgasm crashed into one another until Lena couldn't tell one from the next. It felt like her lower half had been dipped in lava and the sensation only grew in intensity with each climax. Lena strained against the bonds as she was drawn into her 6th orgasm. As the 6th began to fade and seeds of the 7th were planted, Lena felt her womb turn over. Her repurposed womb pumped out huge quantities of the liquid, spreading quickly over the ground and flowing deeper into the tunnels. Even with the nearly 5 inch diameter that Lena's pussy had been forced to, Lena's belly still began to swell as the production outpaced what she could force out. Lena was screaming openly now, looking in horror and ecstasy at what was happening to her. The torrent seemed to be never ending as Lena lay there enduring orgasm after orgasm. After a few minutes of the extreme violation, Lena's stomach returned to normal and she blacked out.

It wasn't often that Widowmaker was thankful that Talon had rendered her infertile, but this was certainly one of them. Rather than enduring the corruption that had been forced on Lena, Widowmaker made herself ignore the forceful pounding to her pussy and move. Likely the rest of Overwatch would be coming to rescue Tracer soon and Amelie would need to be far away when that happened. As the liquid found and repeatedly stimulated a particularly sensitive spot inside Amelie, Widowmaker climbed out of the storm drain and back onto the battlefield. She could help the foot soldiers again, but there was a more valuable weapon than grunts lying inside her womb and doing everything it could to distract her. Widowmaker looked forward to seeing some of her old friends' reactions to having this liquid afflicted on them. Talon's scientists had never disappointed her before.

Hopefully there aren't too many grammar/spelling errors; I couldn't have anyone I knew proofread this (for obvious reasons). Regardless, please like comment/review if you enjoyed it and would like to see more. I've never written anything like this before, so tips are appreciated.


End file.
